


Watching the detective

by marysutherland



Series: Sid Paget Shorts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid Paget, MI5's finest cameraman, has a new interest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the detective

Sid Paget was brilliant at faces: from one blurry photo he could recognise a terrorist in the midst of a crowded airport lounge. But he was hopeless at remembering names. It didn't help that most people in the Service had more than one. He'd finally worked out that Posh Brunette was called Anthea, for example, and she'd promptly changed it again.

Posh Brunette was Mr Holmes' PA, and though Sid longed for his assignments, he found her intimidating. He was reading her e-mail about the Chinese antiques he'd filmed when she swept in and announced he had to go to Scotland Yard immediately.

"They'll fill you in on the details there."

He looked at the contact's name on the e-mail.

"That's Cute Sergeant, isn't it?" he asked, just to check.

"He's been promoted to Cute Inspector now," she replied smugly.

Sid liked the man. Fancied him a bit, ever since he'd spotted him attending a BFI screening of _Vertigo_. So when he saw the poster on the wall of the inspector's new office, he couldn't help blurting out: "You like Ray Harryhausen?"

"He did such amazing monsters, didn't he? Much better than the CGI crap. It's Mr Paget, isn't it, from MI5?"

"Yeah. Congratulations on your promotion, DI Dimmock."

The inspector smiled a cute smile. "Please," he said, "call me Brad."


End file.
